Bonehead
Dr. Basel O. Norminson, now known as Bonehead is Meltdown's weapons developer. Biography Pre-Mutation Long ago, on a calm planet, there existed a scientist known as Dr. Basel O. Norminson. The good doctor worked with amazing weaponry. He was recently working on a blaster that dealt with a highly acidic substance. One night, Dr. Norminson was the only one in the facility. That facility would be visited by abominations from another planet. Dr. Norminson saw that the creatures had entered the facility. He activated a full lock-down, shutting every room and locking them. Dr. Norminson then grabbed his experimental acid gun and hid somewhere. He hid well, but not well enough. It took 30 minutes before he was found. The figure that stood before him looked vaguely feminine, yet was definitely canine. The figure told her colleagues about what she found. The good doctor then heard a second voice. This voice was congratulating the figure, who was known as "Fangrowl". Fangrowl grabbed Dr. Norminson by the neck and showed him to everyone. Dr. Norminson could only see a freak show. There was a bat-like fiend, a sentient tree, and another who had an air of authority around him. “This must be their leader”, thought the terrified doctor. The bat then picked up the gun. The leader introduced himself as Meltdown. He placed a hand on the doctor’s chest, and he began to mutate. The bat, who was known as "Screechwing" then accidentally fired the acid gun at the doctor. Meltdown pulled his hand away, and the acid spread due to the mutation. The doctor had retained his height, yet his golden armor was now a fiendish-looking gray and his skeletal system was exposed. His spine and ribcage were forever stained red, and his face melted, leaving only a skull. The mutation was complete, and the former doctor collapsed. Fangrowl told Screechwing that what he did was, "a pretty boneheaded move." Meltdown had an idea. Due to that sentence and his appearance, Meltdown named his new mutant, "Bonehead." Meltdown's Weapons Dev Bonehead is loyal to Meltdown. He has served as the mutants' weapons developer and head-scientist. When not working with Junkyard, Neverest spends her time with Bonehead, working on new weaponry. Bonehead and Neverest share an affinity for science. Bonehead made Junkyard's Multi-Ray, as well as mounting it to his tail. He also made Neverest's weapons, and even Meltdown's own Mutoid-Gun. Abilities and Traits Bonehead is amazingly intelligent and cunning. While he has made countless weapons, nothing beats the power of his own mind. Bonehead retained his intelligence from his pre-mutated state. Before he was mutated, he had the Elemental Power of Technology. This is what allowed Dr. Normison to create such amazing weaponry. When Dr. Norminson was mutated into Bonehead, the he gained two more Elements: Acid and Mutation. He gained Acid when he was shot with his own acid gun by Screechwing. Mask and Tools Before being mutated, Dr. Basel O. Norminson carried a Golden Katana and wore the Mask of Science. The Mask of Science is a unique mask which increased his intelligence by several thousand percent, another reason why he could make such amazing weaponry. When Dr. Norminson was mutated into Bonehead, his mask melted along with his face, exposing his skull. Bonehead now carries a Barbed Blade and a blaster which he calls the "Mutoid Ray." His Mutoid Ray can mutate or destroy targets. His Mutoid Ray is one of Bonehead's more proud achievements. His Barbed Blade came from his Golden Katana, which the acid had melted into something fiendish. Gallery 20161227 164757-1.jpg|Goodbye! Trivia *Bonehead is one of two notable mutants who remember everything about who they were before they were mutated, the other being Neverest. They both keep that knowledge to themselves. *His name is inspired from the villain of the same name from the Toxic Crusaders cartoon who was thrown into a barrel of acid rain in the pilot episode. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Acid Category:Technology Category:Mutation Category:Generation 2